1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flat panel display (FPD) technology, and in particular to a full color electrophoretic display device with high brightness and high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
FPD devices are widely employed in electronic products, such as portable personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic books, projectors, mobile phones, and the like, due to their thin profiles, light weights and low power consumption when compared to conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices. Such FPD devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) device.
In these FPD devices, although the LCD and EPD devices are non self-emissive type display devices, the EPD devices have advantages of low power consumption, good flexibility, and good readability when compared to LCD devices, and therefore can be applied to paper-like displays, such as electronic books.
In one conventional full color EPD technology, an electrophoretic layer with a monochrome display (e.g., an electrophoretic layer including charged black and white particles) is employed and associated with the color filters, such that light passes through the color filters to transmit red, green, and blue light to corresponding pixel regions. In such a display device, however, ⅔ of the light may be absorbed by the color filters, such that the brightness of the full color display device is ⅓ times that of the monochrome display device. Moreover, three sub-pixels (i.e., red, green and blue sub-pixels) are required for each pixel, and therefore the resolution of the display device is reduced.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of an improved display device, capable of improving the brightness and resolution of the display devices.